Les larmes d'Eros
by Kimberly31
Summary: Et si Tom Jedusor n'avait pas toujours été un monstre ? Et si à une époque, il avait connu une jeune fille douce et généreuse ? Et si sa disparition avait fait naitre en lui une haine destructrice ? Qui est cette jeune fille et qu'est-elle devenue ? ONE SHOT; [TOM JEDUSOR; OC]


Les larmes d'Eros

 _ **Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Ceci est une nouvelle fic de la catégorie Harry Potter. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup d'histoires en cours, et je ne les ai absolument pas abandonnées. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et j'essaie aussi de réorganiser mes fics. Je vais essayer de rédiger le maximum de chapitres le plus rapidement possible.**_

 _ **Pour en revenir à nos moutons, ceci est un OS. Je n'ai pas l'idée d'en faire plus d'un chapitre. Le personnage principal s'appelle Emeline Peverell.**_

 _ **Lisez-le, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**_

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle était assise à la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans un livre. Elle était toujours en train de lire. C'était une fille calme et silencieuse. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé jusqu'à présent. Il avait un clair souvenir de sa répartition. Un an après la sienne. Une petite fille rousse à la peau claire et aux grands yeux bleus brillants. Elle avait avancé timidement dans la grande salle, les yeux écarquillés devant l'immensité de la salle. Au moment de grimper sur l'estrade, elle avait trébuché et des moqueries avaient fusé dans toute la salle. Il avait remarqué ses yeux brillants avant qu'elle ne s'assoie. Le Choipeau lui avait parlé pendant de longues minutes. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu une répartition aussi longue. Elle avait finalement été envoyée à Serpentard, et il se souvenait avoir vu son visage s'éclairer de surprise.

Elle avait été admise à Serpentard, et elle y avait passé plusieurs années. Elle était en cinquième année à présent, et il n'était pas sur de l'avoir déjà vue amie avec qui que ce soit. Elle était en réalité souvent raillée par les autres élèves. Une fille bien trop timide qui n'aimait pas faire des commérages. Une fille à l'allure simple, et à l'éducation stricte. En fait, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à elle. Nott et Mulciber lui avaient glissé deux mots à son sujet la semaine dernière. C'était une sorcière puissante, une élève excellente, la meilleure de son année. Et une fille de sang pur. Issue de la famille Peverell. Une grande famille de sorciers. Elle était la dernière héritière d'une puissante dynastie au sang pur.

Il se doutait pourtant bien qu'elle ne voudrait jamais rejoindre quelqu'un comme lui. Non, elle était trop innocente. Mais, il pouvait bien l'utiliser à son avantage. Après tout, sa famille était bien connue pour posséder des reliques et des manuscrits d'une magie exceptionnelle. Des reliques qu'il désirait ardemment.

Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement. Elle était toujours plongée dans son livre. A quinze ans, elle était devenue une belle jeune fille. De longs cheveux roux lisses qui lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos, une taille fine, une peau claire. Il s'arrêta devant elle et toussota. Elle sursauta et leva pour la première fois les yeux vers lui.

\- Bonjour Emeline, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de rougir.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle d'une voix timide.

Il lui fit un nouveau sourire tendre avant de faire un geste pour s'asseoir.

\- Je peux ?

Elle acquiesça timidement avant qu'il ne s'assoie en face d'elle. Il put la contempler. Emeline était belle. Réellement belle. Sans tout ce maquillage que les autres filles portaient sans arrêt. Et peut-être que sa timidité et sa douceur la rendaient encore plus belle à ses yeux.

\- Sur quoi est-ce que tu travailles en ce moment ? Demanda-t-il en faisant mine de s'intéresser à son livre.

Elle rougit à nouveau en se mordant la lèvre. Elle était mignonne. Une question aussi simple réussissait à la faire rougir. La tâche risquerait d'être beaucoup plus facile que ce qu'il pensait.

\- Un travail sur l'étude des moldus, répondit doucement Emeline.

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un rictus moqueur. _Les moldus._ Emeline devait certainement être la seule élève de la maison Serpentard à avoir pris cette option. De ce qu'il se souvenait, elle avait pris beaucoup d'options : étude des moldus, arithmancie, soins aux créatures magiques et astronomie. Il avait été effaré de voir le nombre d'heures de cours qu'elle avait avant de découvrir que ses parents, lui faisaient apprendre chaque été le programme de l'année suivante depuis ses huit ans.

\- Les moldus t'intéressent, n'est-ce pas ? Lâcha-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

Son ton les surprit tous les deux. Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Il s'en voulut aussitôt. Ce n'était certainement pas comme ça qu'il allait gagner sa confiance.

\- Les moldus, reprit-elle d'une voix douce, représentent près de 7 milliards de personnes. Ce serait difficile de ne pas s'y intéresser.

\- Les « moldus » sont pourtant faibles et inutiles, ils n'ont pas le moindre pouvoir magique.

Pour la première fois, il la vit esquisser un sourire et se surprit à l'admirer encore plus.

\- Ils n'ont pas de magie, c'est vrai, mais ça ne les a pas empêché de perdurer aussi longtemps et de vivre aussi nombreux. Ils savent vivre en s'adaptant.

Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle venait de dire et se surprit à y voir une part de vérité.

\- Je voulais te demander quelque chose en fait, reprit-il d'une voix suave.

Elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Il sourit largement. Elle avait encore cette lueur de malice qu'il avait déjà vue dans ses yeux à onze ans.

\- Bien sur…

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait de déjeuner avec moi ?

Si Emeline avait eu l'air surprise auparavant, son air surpris était à présent à son paroxysme. Il trouva son air innocent adorable.

\- P-pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie, répondit-il simplement.

Il referma le livre qu'elle tenait, se leva et s'avança vers elle. Il glissa ses mains autour des siennes et la releva doucement.

\- Maintenant, dit-il en repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Emeline acquiesça et le suivit, sa main toujours enlacée dans celle du garçon.

Il sourit en se dirigeant avec elle vers la Grande Salle. Le long du chemin, plusieurs autres élèves lui lancèrent des regards curieux. Emeline Peverell était une fille douce, gentille, généreuse et facile à utiliser. Mais il y avait un problème auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Tom Jedusor commençait à tomber amoureux d'elle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cela faisait deux mois que Tom Jedusor avait décidé de se rapprocher d'Emeline Peverell. Elle aurait déjà dû lui servir. Il aurait dû se rapprocher d'elle, la séduire, et tenter de s'approprier ses pouvoirs. Et rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Emeline avait été timide au début, puis elle s'était rapprochée de lui, doucement. Ils avaient déjeuné, puis étudié, discuté, et diné ensemble. Et Tom s'était surpris à l'apprécier. Elle était intelligente, brillante, et ses idées étaient intéressantes.

En l'espace de trois mois, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ils passaient leurs après-midi dans le parc de Poudlard, allongés l'un contre l'autre sur l'herbe. Elle se blottissait contre lui tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

Tom en avait découvert un peu plus sur elle. Elle voulait devenir médicommage. Utiliser la magie pour guérir les gens. Une magie si puissante pour faire ça. Elle avait continué à lui parler du monde des moldus, et Tom s'était surpris à être stupéfait par leurs créations.

Ce soir-là, ils étaient blottis l'un près de l'autre sur le canapé de la salle commune. La tête d'Emeline reposait contre sa poitrine. Cette fille si douce, gentille, innocente, et brillante était totalement à lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je t'aime Tom.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom Jedusor aimait quelqu'un à son tour.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tom avait changé, c'était un fait. Emeline l'avait changé. Elle avait fait de lui un homme bon, un homme meilleur. Lui qui aurait dû l'utiliser s'était surpris à l'aimer. Elle était l'innocence pure, et cette pureté l'avait changée.

La magie noire ne le séduisait plus. Elle était son tout. Emeline lui avait montré que la magie blanche était aussi puissante que la noire, voire plus. Elle lui avait montré ses pouvoirs. Comment elle réussissait à guérir des blessures, entrevoir des visions du passé et lancer les charmes les plus puissants.

Chacune de ses pensées lui était consacrée. A présent, il aurait fait tout pour elle. Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait voulu d'elle au départ, et cette idée le répugnait.

Oui, Tom Jedusor était devenu un homme bon. Il avait changé, grâce à Emeline Peverell. Mais malheureusement, cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait disparu. Plus personne n'avait entendu parler d'elle. Une excursion en pleine nuit dans la forêt interdite, et nul ne l'avait revu depuis. Elle s'était volatilisée et Tom était inquiet.

Non, inquiet n'était pas le mot. Tom était mort d'inquiétude.

Il s'était écoulé une année depuis qu'il l'avait abordé dans la bibliothèque. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, et il l'avait aimé, de toutes les façons possibles.

Lorsqu'elle avait disparu, Tom était allé voir le directeur de l'école, Armando Dippet. Immédiatement, le professeur Dumbledore était intervenu. Il était convaincu que la « petite avait fugué ».

L'école avait prévenu ses parents qui ne s'étaient pas inquiétés de sa disparition. Lorsque Tom les rencontra pour la première fois, il comprit. La timidité d'Emeline, sa maladresse, et les bleus qu'elle se faisait en tombant. Elle lui avait caché. Ses parents ne faisaient pas que l'éduquer durement, ils abusaient d'elle. Il avait compris, fouillé leurs mémoires. Ils la battaient, régulièrement. Le moindre mouvement de travers lui valait une grave punition.

A la moindre occasion, les doloris pleuvaient. Il avait compris sa crainte de la magie noire.

Emeline avait déjà voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Elle avait rédigé une lettre destinée à ses parents, expliquant son geste. Elle avait prévu de se tuer, en se jetant du haut de la tour d'astronomie. C'est ce qu'elle avait écrit dans son journal. Un petit journal en cuir noir. Mais, elle avait écrit qu'un évènement avait changé tout cela. Une rencontre. Sa rencontre. Tom lui avait sauvé la vie. Il l'avait aimé et elle l'avait aimé en retour. Elle l'aimait tellement, qu'elle avait fini par graver son nom complet au dos de son journal intime : _Tom Elvis Jedusor._

Jamais elle ne se serait enfuie. Non, Tom en était persuadé. Quelqu'un l'avait enlevé. Tom garda son journal, c'était désormais son seul lien avec elle.

Il ne se doutait pas que pour quelqu'un, les pièces se mettaient en place.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il l'avait trouvé. Sept mois après sa disparition, il l'avait finalement trouvé. Son corps reposait dans la forêt interdite. Il l'avait ramassé son corps calciné et l'avait serré contre lui. Chaque parcelle de son corps était tachée de sang. Sa peau était couverte de bleus, d'hématomes, de coupures et morsures. Son visage était aussi blanc que la neige, toujours couvert de son sang. Sa lèvre était fendue, et son œil recouvert par un hématome.

Son corps entier était brisé. Tous ses os avaient été cassés. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des lambeaux. Son dos était couvert de zébrures, comme si elle avait été fouettée et brulée par certains endroits.

Emeline avait vécu l'enfer. Elle avait été torturée jusqu'à sa mort. Elle avait subi pire que la mort avant que son tortionnaire ne décide de l'achever en lui faisant ingurgiter du poison.

Tom avait serré son corps dans ses bras, et l'avait embrassé une toute dernière fois.

Et pour la première fois depuis près de deux ans, il réunit ses mangemorts. Il devait aller rendre visite aux parents d'Emeline, et il n'irait pas seul.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ses parents avaient payé les abus qu'ils avaient infligés à Emeline. Sa douce Emeline, morte, qu'il avait enterrée. Il avait veillé à ce qu'ils souffrent autant qu'elle l'avait fait.

C'étaient eux qu'il l'avait tuée, il en était persuadé.

Et ses mangemorts avaient obéi. Ils y avaient pris du plaisir.

Il avait fouillé la maison à la recherche d'affaires lui ayant appartenu lorsqu'il tomba sur un objet particulier. Une pensine. Par curiosité, il pencha la tête à l'intérieur. C'est quand l'enfer se déchaîna.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tom avait appris la vérité. Il avait vu des souvenirs. Des souvenirs particuliers, dont il doutait que jamais ils n'auraient dû exister, ou encore moins lui être révélés.

Non, quelqu'un avait fait en sorte qu'il les trouve. Ce quelqu'un voulait qu'il tue les Peverell. Et ce quelqu'un avait fait en sorte qu'Emeline meurt. Tom savait que qui que ce soit cette personne, elle était l'assassin.

Ce que Tom avait vu l'avait bouleversé. Des souvenirs de l'enfance d'Emeline. Une enfance choyée, dans le bonheur. Des parents aimants. Elle était leur monde tout comme elle avait été le sien. Et puis tout avait basculé.

Une personne était entrée chez eux. Une silhouette encapuchonnée dont ne discernait pas même le visage. Elle avait lancé un sort, un maléfice puissant. Et les choses avaient changées. Les parents n'avaient plus désormais que de la haine pour leur fille. Une enfant à présent haie, violentée et battue sans la moindre raison. Une petite fille qui regrettait d'être venue au monde et dont les souvenirs de l'enfance heureuse avaient été effacés par la silhouette.

Quelques mots avaient réussi à détruire sa vie. Et Tom veillerait à trouver cette personne, et à la détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il était retourné à Poudlard, et avait rassemblé ses adeptes. Il avait trouvé depuis un moment ce qu'il cherchait si ardemment. La Chambre des Secrets. Et Tom avait créé son premier horcruxe. Un souvenir de lui, dissimulé dans un journal. _Son_ journal. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Non, il ne prendrait pas le risque de mourir tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé celui qui avait tué Emeline.

Alors il avait tué une fille de Griffondor. Une sang de bourbe du nom de Mimi. Il se souvenait d'elle. Elle était de la même année qu'Emeline. Elle la raillait sans cesse, et avait été la première à se réjouir de sa disparition. Il se souvenait l'avoir entendu dire « _une adepte de la magie noire en moins »_. Elle avait raillé Emeline. S'était moquée d'elle, de sa maladresse. Alors Tom l'avait faite payer.

Ce ne fut qu'une semaine après qu'il comprit. Dumbledore était devenu méfiant, et l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre pour discuter.

Tom et lui étaient là, dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Serpentard. Il ne restait que quelques jours de classe avant la fin de l'année.

\- Je crois que quelque chose voudrai sortir de ton armoire Tom, dit-il simplement.

Tom jeta un coup d'œil sur son étagère lorsqu'il aperçut son journal. Le journal d'Emeline. Et tout lui apparut plus clair. Depuis le début, c'était Dumbledore. Tout était de la faute de Dumbledore. C'était lui. Le sort, le meurtre, tout.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en tentant de contenir sa rage.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard malicieux.

\- POURQUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS L'AVEZ TUE _ELLE ?_ ELLE ETAIT DOUCE, GENEREUSE, ET GENTILLE ! ELLE NE MERITAIT PAS DE MOURIR ! SI VOUS VOULIEZ ME TUER, POURQUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS NE VOUS EN ETES PAS PRIS A MOI ?!

\- Nous savons tous les deux qu'il existe d'autres moyens de détruire un homme, Tom, répondit Dumbledore, toujours aussi calme. Me contenter de prendre ta vie ne me satisferait pas, je l'avoue…

Dumbledore sourit à nouveau et quitta la pièce.

Il venait de faire de Tom Jedusor, Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _ **Voilà voilà.**_

 _ **C'est la fin de cet OS. Peut-être un peu OOC sur les bords. Mais, l'idée m'avait paru sympa. N'hésitez quand même pas à laisser un petit commentaire**_ __ __

 _ **C'est vrai que c'est un peu Bashing Dumbledore (moi-même je suis encore choquée, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup). Une petite explication sur les origines de Voldemort, qui j'espère vous aura comblé.**_

 _ **En tout cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu.**_

 _ **PS : il y avait une fin alternative, que j'avoue avoir supprimée car je pense qu'elle était un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais je peux vous la dire ici en quelques lignes.**_

 _ **Fin alternative : Voldemort découvre en mourant qu'Emeline, avant d'être tuée, a mis au monde une petite fille que Dumbledore a volé, et a confié à une famille de moldus. Cette petite fille se prénomme Lily Evans, et vous avez compris la suite.**_

 _ **Bref, je n'étais pas convaincue. Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquilles.**_

 _ **Et n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_


End file.
